


little dove

by skrsgards



Series: Roman Godfrey Works [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blindfolds, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he holds complete control over both of you





	little dove

He had you right where he wanted you.

Spread out, exposed and vulnerable, the light catching on your skin in such a way that you seemed to be glowing. And maybe you were. He’d always called you his angel, after all. Maybe you really did possess a heavenly glow.

In fact, in that moment, you did feel heavenly, with the two men you loved and trusted most gazing upon you like you were a rare treasure they’d just discovered. And as far as they were concerned, that was exactly what you were.

Michael was the first to break the silence. He slid a hand delicately down Roman’s spine, and the brunette shivered slightly, leaning into his touch.

“Doesn’t she look good enough to eat?” He spoke, smooth as silk.

“Yes,” Roman breathed, eyelids fluttering.

Michael smiled. “Would you like a taste?”

He’d been waiting for this all day. “Please.”

“Then by all means, have one.”

He didn’t have to tell Roman twice. In one swift movement, he was joining you on the bed, moving to hover over your naked form. He leaned down to kiss your lips desperately, tongue delving into your mouth. The kiss made your head spin, and when he pulled away, you were gasping, watching as he began his descent, kissing and suckling at your chest before carrying on down, down, down. Down between the meeting of your thighs, where it was warm and wet and ready for him to taste.

His fingers delicately spread you open, and he blew cool air against your center, which had you shivering and moaning ever so softly. Then he began to tease you, swirling his tongue everywhere but that little button of nerves. It was maddening.

“Are you getting frustrated, little dove?” Michael questioned, moving to sit beside you on the bed.

“Yes sir. M-my pussy is so wet, you’ve been teasing me for so long.”

“Have I?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed. It was true. He’d been working you up for nearly an hour before Roman had returned home from work. You’d been spread open and teased endlessly, with a vibrator and his fingers, as well as his filthy words, that always seemed to do something for you. When Roman had gotten home that evening, he’d found you in this state, which was quite the sight to come home to.

It wasn’t unheard of, though. He’d come home to this many a time, and he loved it. He knew what to do by now. Undress and join the both of you.

Michael was always in control. It was how you both preferred it. He let Roman have control over you when he wanted, but he never had control over Michael. And he was perfectly content with that. Roman spent all day being in control, overseeing things and making tough decisions. He enjoyed giving up all control, and he enjoyed being taken care of and pushed around a little. And Michael did the perfect job.

And now here he was, between your legs, all of his stress melting away in the presence of his lovers. He gazed up at you, with your head against Michael’s chest and your eyes pleading with him to stop with the teasing. That was it for him. He dove right in, sucking your clit into his mouth and devouring you like his life depended on it. You gasped, body jolting at the unexpected fervor with which he worked.

“Slow down, Roman,” Michael lulled, “she’s not going anywhere. Just enjoy it, worship that sweet pussy like she deserves.”

Roman hummed against you, slowing down only slightly. All the while, Michael slid his hand up over your stomach, towards your breasts, where he began to circle his fingers over each nipple, only heightening your pleasure.

“How does it feel?” He asked, breath warm against your skin.

You moaned, shifting your hips so you could grind against Roman’s mouth. “S-so good.”

“Oh, I’m sure. But just how good does it feel? Use your words, my beauty.”

“I-it feels incredible, I…fuck, Roman, your mouth feels so good.”

Roman moaned against you, pleasuring you with just a little more fervor, bringing his fingers into the mix. He slipped his ring and middle fingers into you, having no problem in finding that particular spot inside you that made your toes curl. He matched the rhythm of his fingers with his tongue, trailing it over your clit repeatedly, sending jolt after jolt of delicious pleasure through your body.

You reached down, threading your fingers through his hair. There was more to grab onto since he hadn’t gotten it cut in a while, and when you tugged on it, he growled, eyes shifting to burn into your own as you gazed at him.

“You taste so good,” he rasped, pulling away for just a moment, lips and chin glistening with your creamy arousal. Then, he gazed at Michael. “May I make her come?”

But the man beside you shook his head, slipping away from you and rising to stand. He was still clothed - halfway, at least, with pants hanging low on his slender hips, minus a shirt. He approached Roman, wordlessly pulling him to stand. Roman was taller, but watching their exchange, and the way Roman sort of shrank into a state of utter submission before Michael, it seemed like the other way around.

Michael tugged Roman closer, kissing him fiercely and tasting you on his lips. When he pulled away, Roman’s eyes were blown with lust, and he looked entirely fucked out, despite the fact that this was only just beginning. “I want you to fuck her,” Michael stated, sliding his hand down Roman’s bear chest, and down further still, to take ahold of his already hard cock, at which Roman shuddered and leaned into his touch. “But, I have something for you both, first.”

And then he pulled away from Roman, leaving him to grit his teeth as his cock throbbed against the air and lack of contact. Michael sauntered across the room, opening the top dresser drawer and retrieving two objects that you couldn’t make out before he returned. In his hands were two black blindfolds. He smiled, looking from you to Roman. “You’re going to fuck each other, but you’re not going to be able to see during it.”

Your stomach fluttered in anticipation. You’d done this before, and had found that you quite enjoyed it. Roman, on the other hand, wasn’t as crazy about it. His remaining senses were heightened, yes. But he liked to see what was going on, he relied on visuals a lot of the time. Nonetheless, he cooperated.

“On your hands and knees, little dove,” Michael instructed, and you obeyed, shifting so you were in position. Then he tied the blindfold in place, taking away your sight. Roman was next, climbing onto the bed behind you and waiting while Michael tied the blindfold in place. He stepped back then, though he stayed right near the bed, wanting to be completely involved. Both of you awaited his next instructions, knowing not to act too soon.

“Go ahead, Roman,” he spoke, “slip inside her.”

He didn’t hesitate to comply. Roman reached down, sliding his fingers between your legs until he found your opening. He gently massaged your clit a moment and gathered some of your wetness on his palm before he began to stroke himself. Then, in one swift movement, he was entering you, stretching you so deliciously, a momentary burn from the feeling coming to life between your thighs.

You gasped, back arching as Roman grunted above you, shuddering at the initial clench of your muscles around him. He placed his hands upon your hips, and slowly began moving, rolling his hips slightly at first before he picked up the pace. Your fingers and toes curled at the feeling, and you moaned lowly. It was ridiculous how turned on you were, but you couldn’t help it. You were certain you weren’t going to last long, after being worked up for over an hour. Whether or not Michael would allow you to come was up for debate though.

The aforementioned watched through hazy eyes at the sight of you both. The way Roman looked, rutting into you, lean muscle flexing beneath milky skin, reddened lips parted to let out soft gasps and grunts. The way you looked, completely bare, willing to do absolutely anything for both of them, back arched and mouth open. He felt himself throb in the confines of his pants, his arousal growing all the more.

Michael sauntered over to stand behind Roman, and he began sliding his hand up over his stomach, his chest, and up to his throat, where he gripped tightly. “Look at her, Roman. Look how desperate she is for you, how she’ll do anything for you. Fuck her like the animal you are. Make her scream for you,” he hissed into his ear. He trailed his tongue over Roman’s skin, swirling it just beneath his ear as he tightened his grip around his throat even more so. Roman shuddered at the feeling, a flood of heady arousal blossoming through him.

He obeyed, setting a more brutal pace, hips slamming against your ass. You cried out, clawing at the bed at the feeling. “F-fuck, Roman!” You gasped, eyes rolling back. He was hitting that spot again, cock angled just so, bumping repeatedly into the little gathering of nerves within you, which had you clenching so tightly around him he could hardly move.

“Oh, shit,” Roman lowly moaned, slowing down just a little and shivering at the feeling. “You’re gonna make me come too soon.”

Michael had released his throat at that point, but he was still behind him. “That’s a shame, because if you dare come without my say so, I’ll bruise this pretty ass so badly you won’t be able to sit down for a week,” he lowly uttered, causing Roman to slow his movements only slightly at the threat. “And I know you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Fingers slid over protruding collarbones, and Roman shuddered.

“Yes sir,” he rasped, hands tightening on your hips as he tried to contain himself.

“Good. Now, go ahead. Do as I told you - make her scream.”

Again, Roman sped up, and soon, he was all but slamming into you, jarring your entire body, and all you could do was lay there and take it, mouth hanging open as you moaned and gasped and whimpered, surely a sight to behold.

Michael rounded the bed, much like a feline sneaking up on its prey. He bent down, smile on his lips, though you couldn’t see it. He ran his hand along your shoulder, and suddenly, he was pulling you up by your hair. “Scream, little dove. I want to hear how good he’s making you feel.”

And at that, Roman offered a particularly sharp thrust, and you did scream, the sound coming from somewhere deep within you. Michael’s smile grew to a Cheshire grin then, satisfied. “There she is, there’s my good girl.” You thrived on the praise, and he knew it.

You were trembling, and it only grew worse when Roman snaked his hand down between your legs and began stimulating you with his fingers as well. You couldn’t speak, any words you tried to utter died in your throat, drowned out by the continuous moans that you couldn’t seem to quiet down. It was a good thing that both of them loved when you were loud.

You were dripping, he could feel it. Slick arousal trailing down his balls and down your own thighs. The sounds of your wetness were entirely audible, and that, mixed with the sounds of your moans dancing together, and Michael’s eyes on you, was so incredibly erotic. Your skin was hot and your head was spinning. It was nearly too much.

Roman slowed down a little, hips stuttering as you clenched tightly around him again. He almost let go then. He couldn’t help it, you were so wonderfully tight and wet and it was all so intense. He moaned, though it came out broken and hoarse, and he began to grind into you, succumbing to that heat of impending orgasm

Michael was there in a moment, speaking harshly. “Stop. Don’t you dare move.” His hand replaced Roman’s between your legs, at which you shivered and bit down on the sheets below you.

“F-fuck,” Roman breathlessly cursed, falling forward and letting out a frustrated growl that sounded more like a deep whimper as he buried his face in your neck. “I don’t know if I can-”

“You can, and you will. Because you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

When Roman didn’t answer, Michael grabbed ahold of his hair, yanking him back and pushing the blindfold back so he could look him in the eye. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes sir, I am.”

“Well then, act like it.” And then he pulled the blindfold back into place.

Roman took a shaky breath before he finally began moving again, thrusting even slower this time, trying to stave off the inevitable. In the meantime, Michael brought his hand back down between your legs after he’d settled on the bed, and he began languidly circling your swollen clit. You turned your head in his direction, moaning pitifully.

“What is it? Are you close?”

“Mhm,” you whined.

“Too bad.”

This went on for several more minutes. He edged you both until you were panting, sweaty, fucked out messes. Until you were entirely sure you couldn’t hold on any longer. It was there, you could feel it. Swirling to life deep within you, a coil just waiting to come unravelled. And Roman wasn’t much better off. His dick was throbbing, and he was afraid if he moved again, he’d be done for.

Finally, it was over. “Alright,” Michael spoke, rising to stand again, “that’s enough.” And then he was tugging the blindfolds off. Roman slid out of you, and your fatigued limbs gave way, causing you to collapse onto the mattress.

Michael gently grabbed Roman’s face, fingers stroking the blushing skin before he ducked forward to kiss him hard. “Rest for a moment, pet,” he whispered to him, before he moved to attend to you. Gently, he helped you turn over onto your back, and he smiled down at you. “There you go. Deep breaths, little dove. Rest.”

You nodded, eyes fluttering shut as you took several deep breaths, calming yourself down. He kissed your forehead, and then gave you a few minutes to rest and recollect yourself. But that ache was still throbbing between your thighs, and you were so worked up that you were certain you’d come right then and there if you so much as brushed against your bundle of nerves.

Roman settled down beside you, arm slung over your waist as he leaned in to kiss you before letting his head rest upon your shoulder. However, it wasn’t long before Michael was joining you both. But for now, he was allowing you to continue to rest. His features had softened, and there was a loving glint in his eyes. As commanding as he was, he still loved you both very much, and took good care of you.

He’d since discarded his pants, and was now bare against you. You could feel his hardness, and it sparked a new wave of arousal within you. You wanted him inside you. Michael noticed your shift, and he smiled as he gazed down at you, watching you squirm.

“What is it, little dove?”

“I…I want you to fuck me.”

He raised a brow. “Is that so? And where do you want me, hm? In your mouth, or your cunt?” Though he knew the answer, he asked anyway.

“My cunt.” You whispered the last word, hiding your face against him at the vulgarity of it.

“A little louder. Where do you want me?” He pressed, and you sighed, pulling back to respond.

“My cunt!”

“Alright then,” he simply said, already moving out from under you, gently though. He got you situated on your back, making sure your head was comfortably against the pillows. He looked at Roman then as he spoke again. “You’re going to take Roman in your mouth while I’m inside you. I want you to make him come down that pretty throat of yours. If you’re a good girl and do that for me, then I’ll fill you right up with my own come,” he promised. And he always made good on his promises.

You let out a breath as he spread you apart, revealing your aching, soaked center. With a hum, he trailed his fingers over your swollen lips. “My, Roman, you really did a number on her,” he spoke. “Bet it won’t take long at all for her to fall apart.”

He shoved a couple fingers inside you before he finally thrust inside, allowing your wet warmth to swallow him to the hilt. He hissed softly while you squealed, only to be silenced by Roman’s cock sliding into your mouth. You moaned around it, welcoming the intrusion.

Between your thighs, Michael was taking his sweet time, pulling your legs around his waist, making sure he was filling you completely. Then, he began moving. Slow, deliberate thrusts that had your eyes rolling back, moans muffled around Roman.

The aforementioned began thrusting into your mouth, matching the rhythm that Michael had started. It was so incredibly overwhelming, and you couldn’t do anything else but take what they gave you. Through hazy eyes, you watched as Michael reached forward, grabbing Roman by the back of the neck and pulling him closer, close enough to bring their lips together, teeth clashing in a deep bruising kiss.

Roman moaned into his mouth, momentarily stilling his hips as he relished in the feeling of his lover’s mouth. In the meantime, you reached a trembling hand up, taking hold of Roman’s balls, at which he whimpered pitifully against Michael’s mouth.

Michael pulled back with a grin. “You’re not going to last, are you?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

“No sir,” Roman gritted out, deciding to try his luck again as he began to beg, “please…please let me come.”

Michael smiled again, smug and vaguely wicked, as always. “Not yet,” he whispered, eyeing Roman’s flushed face, eyes blown, hair mussed, lips swollen. He was a sight to behold, and Michael was reveling in the control he had over him. Seeing Roman so…undone sent a thrill through his bones.

Roman let out a moan of frustration, pulling back a little. He grabbed your hand, pausing your administrations. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna lose it,” he grunted, “since Michael won’t just let me fucking come.”

And that comment earned him a slap to the face. “Watch your mouth,” Michael hissed, blue eyes aflame. He was used to this, though. Roman always got pissy when he was denied what he desperately wanted. But Michael was one of the first people that had refused to bow to his will. In fact, it had been the other way around. However, sometimes Roman forgot his place. He didn’t call the shots here in the bedroom. Michael did.

And you? Well, you were just along for the ride. And it had been a hell of a ride at that.

Beneath them, you pulled your mouth away from Roman for a moment to catch your breath, hand wrapping around his shaft in place of your mouth, lazily stroking him as you struggled to keep your composure. Michael changed his pace, speeding up a little.

He smiled down at your exhausted form. A genuine, reassuring smile. “You’re being such a good little angel for me,” he praised, ducking down to kiss your lips, which tasted of Roman. And then, his fingers were at your clit again, and you whimpered against his mouth.

Then he straightened, allowing Roman to slip back into your mouth. You were worked to your breaking point, and then brought back all over again. You throbbed and clenched around him, and could hardly focus on pleasuring Roman. You pulled back, squeezing your eyes shut as you willed yourself not to tip over that edge just yet.

Michael, too, could feel the molten heat of that impending release begin to pool within him. He got off on controlling you and Roman, and it had him getting closer and closer by the minute. Again, he yanked Roman close, offering a bruising kiss and moaning into his mouth. “Go ahead,” he gasped, “come for me.” And then he bit down on Roman’s lip, hard enough to draw blood.

A shudder ran through Roman’s very core, and he lowly moaned, “I’m…I’m coming.”

Moments later, he was thrusting into your mouth one last time, dick throbbing as his release spilled down your throat. Despite your exhaustion, you swallowed every last drop, knowing this meant that you, too, were going to be allowed to come.

Slowly, he pulled out of your mouth, still catching his breath. Michael took over, leaning over you, fingers moving in rough, quick strokes. Your back was arching off the bed, and you looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to ask permission, but all that came out were pitiful squeaks. Michael waited until he was nearly there before he spoke the words you’d been waiting for. “Come for me, little dove.”

And you did. With a cry, you succumbed to that wave of insurmountable pleasure, your entire body trembling beneath him, hips bucking against his. It seared through you with such a ferocity, and Michael growled at the feeling of you soaking him with the very essence of your orgasm.

Slowly but surely, you came down from the intensity, falling still against the mattress as you struggled to regain your composure. Michael didn’t let up. He continued to work you over until you were begging him to stop, clawing for something, anything, to hold onto as your body was overstimulated. You found Roman’s hand then, and you clutched onto it. He watched you, the way you writhed and shuddered, and he watched Michael, the way he so sensually thrust into you, cock disappearing into that hot, wet heat each time.

And then, he let go, head thrown back in ecstasy as his orgasm flooded his senses. He was so beautiful this way, succumbing to the raw pleasure. He looked…angelic.

You took in the feeling of his come seeping into you, a feeling you’d never tire of. He fell forward onto you, though he made sure to hold most of his weight with his arms so he wasn’t crushing you. He praised you endlessly, and finally pulled out of you. He spread your legs, eyes on your center.

“Push my come out, little dove,” he lulled, and you obeyed, moaning softly, shivering at the feeling of that warmth dripping out of you.

WIth a soft smile, he came down to kiss you. “Good girl.” He made certain to praise Roman as well, as he always did, giving equal love, care and attention to both of you.

He reached up to run his fingers over Roman’s cheek. “Let’s get you both cleaned up, hm?”

And so it began. Michael took the time to clean you up, gently and deliberately. Soon, Roman was scooping you up in his arms, and you were carried to the bathroom, where the three of you took a long, hot shower. You were so sleepy by the time it was all said and done that you hardly noticed Roman drying you off, and Michael placing you gently in bed, after dressing you in comfortable pajamas.

You drifted off to the feeling of Roman’s arms around you, a whisper of a kiss lingering on your forehead as he settled against you, and the feeling of Michael’s strong chest pressed against your back, face nuzzled against you neck. Safe, serene, and loved.


End file.
